


Forever I am yours, forever I do

by Lavanyaa



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cute, Episode: s03e22 All Good Things..., Fluff, Happy, Love, M/M, Marriage, Post-Episode: s03e22 All Good Things..., Season 3 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-25 12:23:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20724146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavanyaa/pseuds/Lavanyaa
Summary: Magnus had his chin resting on his shoulder, and one of his hand was against one of Alec's as the other one encircled his waist. And Alec was holding him back the same way, his head resting against Magnus’. They swayed slowly, on the dance floor, as the song played, the lyrics merely a whisper to Alec's ears, while he held in his arms the man he loves the most."I see trees of green, red roses tooI see them bloom for me and youAnd I think to myself what a wonderful worldI see skies of blue and clouds of whiteThe bright blessed day, the dark sacred nightAnd I think to myself what a wonderful world."





	1. I get to love you

**Author's Note:**

> Happy reading ^^

** _“I have completely_ **

** _ fallen for you. _ **

** _Everything you do, _ **

** _everything you say, _ **

** _everything you are. _ **

** _You're my first thought _ **

** _in the morning, you're _ **

** _my last thought _ **

** _before I fall asleep, and _ **

** _you're almost every _ **

** _thought in between”_ **

Alec felt like he was floating on a cloud. He was feeling so… warm inside and just… happy. The happiest he had ever been. 

Hundreds of people were surrounding him, but all he had in mind and the only person who he had in mind, was the one who he was currently holding in his arms. 

Magnus had his chin resting on his shoulder, and one of his hand was against one of Alec's as the other one encircled his waist. And Alec was holding him back the same way, his head resting against Magnus’. They swayed slowly, on the dance floor, as the song played, the lyrics merely a whisper to Alec's ears, while he held in his arms the man he loves the most.

I see trees of green, red roses too

I see them bloom for me and you

And I think to myself what a wonderful world

I see skies of blue and clouds of white

The bright blessed day, the dark sacred night

And I think to myself what a wonderful world

Magnus was the one who picked the first music, and Alec had chosen the second one. Magnus’ choice had been a really quick one. Alec had struggled more than a hour to get the right one. People might think that since he was a Shadowhunter and always busy and moody, he never listened to music. But he did. Always hiding it from everyone. Except from Izzy. He used to listen to songs with lyrics which said it out loud what he was forbidden to feel, and forbidden to live. Music had been an escape from the Shadoworld for Alec. For a while, it eased his soul and heart which both needed some comfort and kind words to make him feel hope, even for a little bit. 

Then Magnus came into his life, holding in his being every word that Alec was too afraid to hear, too afraid to say. He hated it at first. He wasn't used to his presence, his flirting, and neither of his own emotions and desires which made his way out, little by little, and Alec had let himself feel them. Interest. Curiosity. Want. And finally, love. With Magnus’ arrival in his lonely, and miserable life, everything had become confusing, and yet, at the same time, some things had changed in the best way, and some things had became very clear. He was done hiding himself in fear of the world, and he was done hiding his feelings, which were contained too long, pushed away for far too long, while all Alec had wanted to do was to feel. To hope. To love. 

And Magnus had made that possible. He had given him everything he had needed. Magnus completed him, and made him a better version of himself. He made him a better man. He was now the most happiest man on Earth, something he never would have believed to be a few years ago. All his fears and insecurities, were not gone, but they didn't suffocate him anymore. Now, he could breathe. He was scared a little less, and excited and hopeful a little more. 

Truth to be told, he had never been this happy and scared at the same time, obviously. This was his wedding! A totally new chapter of his life. Yet, he couldn't help but to feel this warmth feeling of peace, settling in his heart. In his soul. Holding Magnus a little closer to him, he leaned his head a little closer to Magnus’, and dropped a gentle kiss on his head. He felt Magnus smile against his neck, his arms holding him a little tight. Alec felt grounded, focused, as they both swayed left and right, to the rhythm of the song. His smile grew wider, as he thought about the man in his arms. 

Magnus. 

Magnus Bane. 

Magnus Lightwood Bane. 

By the Angel, how could you explain this feeling? This feeling of finally finding your home, after years and years of spending your life hiding from everyone, scared of the world, scared of the consequences for his family? How could you explain this feeling of finally finding someone who sees you for you really are and not someone you pretend to be? How could you explain this feeling of meeting someone who sees past your mask and still stays after finding out about your fears and darkness? How could you possibly explain this feeling of finding the one who makes your life worth living? Who gives you the love and comfort and safety which you've always craved? How could you explain this peace you feel when you find the person you've dreaming of meeting your whole life? How could you put it in words this warmth, burning sensation of pure happiness when you realize that you're finally the person you've always wanted to be, free of your fears, free of all expectations from the world you grew up into? He was free. He was finally able to live his life with the person he loves and fulfill the dreams he has had for this long. 

It was indescribable. There weren't enough words to express his feelings and thoughts. Especially when it concerned Magnus. 

Magnus. Magnus Bane. 

Greatest Destruction. 

Magnus Lightwood Bane. 

It was beyond Alec how anyone could look at Magnus and see evil, and darkness. Magnus had been the one who had brought light and happiness in his life. He had saved his people and his friends so many times, sacrificing his safety, his job, his home, and his powers, because he wanted to. And Alec knew that deep down he would do it again. It always brought Alec pain, whenever he thought about all the way Magnus had suffered in his life. Because of other people's treatment. It made his blood boil. How could anyone look at Magnus and see anything but pure hope and light? Alec had seen them the very first he met him, the second he had laid his eyes on him, it had struck him how Magnus’ eyes were shining. People said that eyes show the reflection of the soul. And when Alec looked into Magnus’ eyes, he sees nothing but love and kindness. He sees hope. He sees unconditional love. He sees unlimited goodness in him. Magnus brightened up his life, and he does it for everyone who deserves it, but also for the one who don't. He wished people would see Magnus the way he sees him. He wished Magnus could see himself through his eyes, and realize how good and pure he is, because Alec knew that all those centuries of terrible and hurtful words had left multiple marks, invisible scars. 

And Alec had promised to Magnus, and to himself, that he would make Magnus feel the happiest. Alec only hoped that with time, Magnus would believe that he does deserve only good things and pure happiness in his life. And Alec would make sure he would get it. He would fulfill Magnus’ tiniest wishes and deepest dreams. 

He would make him as happy as Magnus made him ever since they met. 

At the beginning, Alec had been too closed off and lonely and scared to even understand why someone like Magnus would pay attention to him. Later, with time, he had found out that Magnus was a lost soul as much as Alec was. Magnus had his own fears and insecurities, his past, his own repressed dreams, but he had still reached out to Alec, even if, after he had hurted with words and actions, Magnus hadn't given up on him. Even if Alec had given up on himself, Magnus hadn't. And that was why Magnus was good and right for him. Because he had lifted him up when Alec wasn't even noticing he was falling. And Alec knew that Magnus would continue to do so. Because that was who Magnus was. And Alec would do the same. Just like he had promised in his vows. He would support him through his hardest times and would share his delight during his happiest times. He would love him unconditionally, and endlessly. It was a promise he would keep for the rest of his life. 

Honestly he was extremely excited to start this new chapter of his life. He couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life at Magnus’ side, with Magnus. To wake up next to him every morning, and fall asleep in his arms, his head laying on his chest. To simply live with him. He couldn't wait. Alec was both scared and confident. It was an unusual feeling. Of course, the thought that maybe he would do something wrong was present in his mind, but the thought that he would try his best and his hardest to make Magnus the happiest he had ever felt, was stronger. 

Tears made their way into his eyes as he thought about how lucky he was to get to love someone as Magnus, to get to marry him. He was going to share the rest of his life with this wonderful and kindest man, how did he get this lucky? What did he do to deserve this gift? Probably nothing. But he get to love Magnus and to be loved back by Magnus, and it was everything he had ever dreamed of. 

Years ago, Isabelle had told him that one day he would find someone who will love him heart and soul. He hadn't believed her back then, he had been already swallowed into darkness, and sinked way too deep into despair, to even have hope for his future and his life. Way younger, he had always thought he would spend the rest of life hiding and lying to everyone, including himself. He had been silently praying for a miracle, and then he had stopped, somehow beginning to think that he didn't deserve that kind of miracle. Magnus had came into his life when he had given up on hopes and miracles. He had always thought he was unlovable. And Magnus had fallen in love with him. That was a miracle itself. With time, and with Magnus, his doubts disappeared and he had started to get confident, and hopeful about his life. He had started to have dreams again. And Magnus, had stood by him through everything. And he had loved him. And today, he had promised to do so for the rest of his life. 

Magnus did love him heart and soul. And Alec loved him back the same way. And he would never stop. 

He finally let his eyes wander around him and lay on the crowd around him. His family and friend were smiling and crying happy tears, his mother, father, brothers and sister. They were all here. The Shadowhunters and Downworlders were scattered around them, surrounded them, smiling while staring at the both of them. It made his heart soar high, and flutter with happiness. They did this. Magnus and him. They brought their people together and shared with them this important day. Catarina, Madzie, Jem, Lorenzo, Simon, Raphael… Both of their families were here and this meant the world for Alec. For a long time, Alec had thought he would be pushed away the second he would come out. But his family hadn't done that to him. There had been struggles at the beginning, but eventually everyone came around. Friends and family accepted him and supported him through everything which followed. Magnus and his family had given him the courage to stand up for what was right for himself and to go after it. And he did. Now, he was going to live the best of his life, surround by his family and his husband. 

He was going to spend every single second of his life surrounded by nothing but love. 

And happiness. Like he had always dreamed. 

"I love you" heard Alec, a soft and sweet whisper against his ear, making his heart flip inside his ribcage, and miss a beat. 

** _“And then_ **

** _ my soul saw you _ **

** _and it kind of went, _ **

** _“Oh there you are, _ **

** _I've been looking for you” ” _ **


	2. It's the best thing I'll ever do

** _"The best love is the kind_ **

** _that awakens the soul;_ **

** _that makes us reach for more, _ **

** _that plants the fire in our_ **

** _heart, and brings peace to our minds._ **

** _That's what I hope to give you, _ **

** _forever." _ **

** _The Notebook. _ **

Magnus was married. 

_Married_. 

How unbelievable and surprising was that? 

He hide his face in Alec's shoulder, as his arms encircled him, closing his eyes and enjoying this moment, their moment. 

Their wedding was beautiful. They all planned it in one day, both of them finally prepared to take the next step in their relationship. At first, it had been difficult, they had so little time to do so many things. Eventually, with the help of his friends and family, everything had been ready at time. Magnus and Alec had both taken part in the decorating of the place. Isabelle had done a wonderful job with organizing the space and picking the right colors. Jace and Simon, with the help of Clary, had spent their day making sure everything was done right. Everyone had taken part in the preparation of their special day, family and friends, Shadowhunters, and Downworlders, they were all included to their new beginning and that was what made it even more special and important. 

He was married, to a Shadowhunter. To a Lightwood. 

Who would have thought? 

He had spent centuries, being the target of their hate, ignorance, and prejudiced. And so did his people, the werewolves, warlocks, the seelies and the vampires. And now, here they were, all reunited in one place to celebrate their wedding, their new life. 

Because this wasn't just a wedding. This was a new Era for both of their world, for the Shadowhunters and Downworlders. This day was an official end to all those years of hate between these two worlds. This wasn't a new beginning only for the two of them, but for both of their world too. This was a new beginning of partnership, of acceptance, tolerance and love between two worlds that had been fighting over everything and nothing for far too long. From now on, they wouldn't fight each other, they would live together, in harmony and peace. This was the proof that everyone could get along : that love was so much stronger and important than blinded hate. That their people were stronger together, and unstoppable if they joined their forces to combat evil. 

And none of this would have happened if it wasn't for Alexander Gideon Lightwood. A soldier of the Angels, protector of those who needed help, follower of the rules of the Clave, the perfect warrior. So closed off from his emotions and heart that he had forgotten he had a heart in the first place. When Magnus had first met him in the club, he had been struck by his perfect beauty and indescribable aura he was feeling from this one Shadowhunter. He had been curious. He always had been. It was a blessing and a curse. And when he had met Alec, it had been both. A blessing because he had felt he met someone like he had never met in his life before. And a curse because he had knew that this new situation, whatever it was, would end up hurting him and leaving him heartbroken and alone, again. But he couldn't have been more wrong. Yes, he had been heartbroken, and hurt, and left behind, but it had been different this time. Because Alexander had a good heart, the nicest of them all. And all the pain and suffering he had been through was worth it, because at the end of the day, deep down, he knew, that they were made for each other. And together, they would be the happiest. 

Both of them had tried to push the other one away, and with time Magnus had started to believe that it was vain, because Alexander wasn't going anywhere. He had a hard time believing at first. But after trusting someone wholeheartedly, for the first time after a long time, Magnus had knew, that Alec wouldn't lie. That Alec's love was pure. Alec's love was endless. And immortal. Even if he wasn't. 

Magnus was still having a hard time when it comes to the mortality issue, but now, it wasn't his biggest concern. Because deep down, he knew, that he was going to love Alexander for the rest of his life, simply because he wanted to. Even if deep down he wanted a forever with Alec, it wasn't an easy matter. And they had the rest of their life to figure it out. It would be Alec's decision. If he wanted to stay mortal, he would. If he wanted to become immortal, he would. Right now, it didn't matter. What mattered was the present. Now. And right now, he was married to Alec Lightwood. 

Alexander Lightwood-Bane. 

A Shadowhunter and a Warlock. 

A soldier of the Angels and a son of a damned Angel. 

An angel blood half angel and a demon blood prince. 

The protector of man and the greatest destruction. 

Opposites do attract...

Never he would have thought that there would come a day where he would get married to someone like Alexander. He was kind, caring, selfless, protective, true to his heart, and just good. He was the wonderful son, the caring brother, a good friend for who those needed, a true leader, and a loving partner. He was beautifully flawed, and Magnus loved all of his imperfections because he saw them as perfections, not flaws. He looked at Alec, and he sees an angel. Protecting everyone he cares about, family, friends and lover. He gives his everything to fix the wrongs, even if it means to lose his grounding. Alec had a good heart. And he knew how to help people. 

And the most important thing was that, he knew how to love the unlovable. 

For a long time, after painful experiences and heartbreaks, Magnus had been so sure no one will ever love him like he wanted to be loved, like he wanted to be taken care of. And one after the other, they all had proved him right. But then, he had met Alexander. He had been distant at first, but then little by little he had opened up and let Magnus in, and Magnus had done the same thing. Ignoring his mind whispering the cruelest jokes about his blinding trust in this new person, whom he felt like he had knew him since forever. People say that when eyes meet, and souls stare, they recognize each other as soul mates. Maybe that was why Magnus had felt drawn to Alec. Even if he had wanted to stay away from him, because he knew he would be hurt, he hadn't find the will to do it. He couldn't. Because there wasn't love without pain. There wasn't love without heartbreak. That was the thing about love. You first need to suffer a little, or maybe a lot, to find the right one who belongs to you, who fits you perfectly, who loves you unconditionally despite of your fears and insecurities. 

And that was what Alec had done. He had found out about his insecurities and he had reassured him. He had figured out his deepest nightmares, and he had comforted him. He had seen his flaws, his deepest and darkest flaws, and he had loved them. He had stared into his darkened and broken soul and had told him he would never leave. And Magnus had believed him. He still did. 

His heart squeezed warmly and softly, as Alec held him close, chest against chest, as they danced, lost in their own thoughts and world, now full of love, dreams and undeniable happiness like they had never felt. A happiness they had never thought they would ever have. 

And now, they were both surrounded by loved ones, celebrating this wonderful and remarkable day. 

This day was perfect. This wedding was perfect. It was beautiful and meaningful and Magnus loved every single second of it, printing every moment and scene in a corner of his memory, so he would remember this day a hundred years later. How would he ever forget? 

Dear God, he was happy. There was happiness, and there was _happiness_. This happiness, was the one Magnus had always wanted, and always been scared of. Because every time he thought he was happy, it gets snatched away from him. But not this time. This time, this happiness was staying with him. It would stay by his side, for the many years to come. This happiness would hold his hand and guide him through the rest of his life, holding him and never letting go. This happiness was and would be endless. There would be hard times, but this happiness would never leave. This happiness was forever, for one single reason : Alexander. 

Alexander who would give him a forever in a limited time, making him feel loved and cared in the best way. Alexander, who had broken rules and prejudices among The Clave and The Shadowhunters to live his life according to his wishes. Alexander, who had chosen him, while he could have had anyone else. Alexander, who had gone against his family's orders and The Clave's expectations to make this world, their world a better one by finally accepting the leadership which always belonged to him and him only. Alexander, who had went against Hell and Heaven, to reunite with Magnus. Alexander, who was ready to stay with him in Edom, forever, only to be at Magnus’ side, because he loved him. Alexander, who had decided that Magnus was worth of spending his life with him. Alexander, who had chosen to look at his heart full of scars and fears and love him. Alexander, who had decided to stare into his broken soul and choose to give his own in return. Alexander, who showed Magnus the ways to love himself, to love others, even if it would end in heartbreak. 

Alexander, who was going to be a part of Magnus, forever, in a way no one has ever been. 

Everything was becoming overwhelming and Magnus suddenly felt emotional, as Alec's fingers slowly, gently, traced circles on his waist. He pushed back the tears and drew closer to Alec, the side of his head caressing Alec's cheek. 

"I love you." 

It slipped, just like that, as if he had to voice it out. He smiled, his lips caressing Alec's neck, feeling the Shadowhunters' arms tightening around him, as he released a content sigh. Magnus didn't see him smiling, but he felt it. 

"I love you too." 

It was only a whisper, but Magnus felt the most loved in this moment, just like in every moment he had spent among Alec's side. 

He felt Alec's lips on the side of his head, as they swayed on the dance floor. He sighed back happily, and tucked his head to Alec's shoulder, smiling. 

"I'm not stepping on your feet, am I?" 

"How could you be? It's like I'm walking on air." replied Magnus. And it was the truth. He felt like he was floating on the highest cloud, all of his struggles and pain forgotten, surrounded by nothing but love and lightness. He had never felt like this before. This was the most important day of his life and he was feeling the happiest. He only hoped he would never stop feeling this way. 

"Me too." answered back, Alec, making Magnus smirk, of course Alec was feeling the same way. 

"We're married" whispered Magnus, grinning when he heard Alec's soft chuckle against his ear. 

"We are. It's unbelievable." 

"It's real though, isn't it?" whispered back Magnus, holding Alec a little tightly, a tiny part of him worried that this was all a dream. 

"Of course, this is real. And I promise, every single day which will follow, I'll make sure to make you feel as happy as you're today." promised Alec, whispering the words softly to Magnus’ ear. 

"I know you will." replied Magnus, not doubting for a second in Alec's words, because he was a man of his word. "And I promise you, I'll make you feel loved as much as you feel today." 

"I don't think I'll ever stop feeling your love." 

Magnus smiled, registering Alec's worlds, thinking how true they were. Of course, Alec wouldn't, Magnus would make sure of it. 

"I don't think I will either. You surely know a way to make me feel loved in a way I've never felt before, Alexander." 

He didn't need to look at Alec to know he was blushing and smiling widely. 

"Well, I can definitely say that you're not the only one feeling this. I don't think I have ever felt this happy. Thank you." said Alec, and Magnus felt the emotions in his last words. 

"You don't have to thank me for loving you, Alexander. Loving you is the easiest thing I have ever done. And won't ever stop loving you." 

"I won't ever stop loving you either." 

Both of their promises were sealed by the clapping of their guests as the song ended, and both of them snapped out of their world, to back away from each other, to finally stare into each other's eyes. 

Alec was smiling so wide, his eyes shining with unconditional love and unending happiness, it radiated to Magnus, making him feel all warm and soft inside. 

"You're ready?" asked Alec, as the next music started, which required special moves and a lots of spinning and lifting. 

"Of course." answered Magnus, holding Alec's hand firmly. 

_Of course I'm ready, ready to spend the rest of my life surrounded by your love and care. _

"I promise you, I won't let you down" said Alec, taking the leads, moving the both of them in the dancing floor, with a little speed. 

_I promise you to never let you go, to support and love you, and cherish you for the rest of my life. _

"I believe you." replied Magnus, as he stared into Alec's eyes. 

_I believe in you, in your promises and dreams. I believe you would never leave me. I believe in our love and bond. I believe in our future. _

_I believe in us._

** _"I love you, because I know, _ **

** _no matter what happens, _ **

** _you'll always love me back." _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
The next and finale chapter will be up next week. 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts ❤️


End file.
